


Swimming Pool

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [7]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Smuff, because at this point we were not aware of any new baby that was going to be named Neal, depending on what story, or Daniel, underwater blow job, yes I refuse to call baby Neal actually that so I name him James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smuff in the swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pool

Emma flipped the page of her book with a smile. She wasn't really reading, but more watching her son and her pirate interact in the swimming pool. They were playing some sort of game that involved Henry jumping onto Killian's back frequently, and Killian throwing him off with a lot of effort. They were laughing and smiling, and Emma was so happy and content to sit there and watch them play.

"Hey beautiful." Emma sat up straight, her heart beating quickly. She wasn't aware she had fallen asleep. "Join me?" He nodded at the bubble bath that was empty now, with a huge grin on his face. He was up to something.

"You and Henry are done playing? Where  _is_  Henry?"

Killian shrugged. "He wanted to go off the slide. He knew I don't like that so he excused me. He's very generous, your son." He chuckled and then extended a hand to her, which she accepted without a second thought. He led her to the bubble bath, all the while making sure his hand was touching her waist. "You know, I quite like this outfit of yours. What is it called again?" he said as he watched her climb into the bath.

"A bikini." Emma said, sinking into the hot water with a groan. She loved the bubbles, always made her relax completely. She eyed him with a smirk as he climbed in. His trunks were hanging low on his hips, and it was showing her enough to have pretty indecent thoughts. "I quite like the swimming shorts you're wearing as well."

He smirked, letting himself submerge completely in the deeper part. Emma gasped when his hands suddenly grabbed her thighs, and his mouth was pressed against her core through the flimsy piece of cloth. Her heart beating, she pulled him up, and he emerged laughing, with dripping hair that he shook out in her direction. "Do you know, my lovely?"

"Killian!" she scolded, her cheeks hot. "That is not something you can do in a public pool!"

Killian grinned, his blue eyes shining brightly as he moved in between her legs, pressing his hips against hers.  _Oh dear God!_  He was already hard, and she knew now why he'd taken her here. It was secluded, empty and warm. A rush of heat went to her core, and she gasped. "Isn't it?"

"N-no!" she whimpered, but she was already a lost cause. She couldn't fight this.

"I think you're secretly enjoying this. I think it makes you feel naughty, and I know for a fact that you like feeling naughty." he whispered, leaning in and kissing her ear and neck. Emma groaned involuntarily. "See?"

"God damn you, pirate!" she hissed, but without venom. She just wanted some release.

His hand slid in between their bodies, and one finger pushed the pitiful excuse of a bikini bottom aside. He stroked her sensitive folds gently, and she gasped even louder when he moved her _slightly_  to the right and a ray of bubbles went up right over her clit. "Do you like that, Emma?" Her head fell back, and she closed her eyes, groaning. It was unlike anything she'd felt before. "Oh, I'm going to make you come. But you can't scream. Promise?"

"God, Killian, just move it along." Emma moaned softly. She could practically hear his smug smirk. Then his finger entered her, and then two, and then three, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He pumped into her, his fingers never halting, brushing against all of her sensitive spot. He didn't even have to touch her clit, the bubbles did that for him, and soon she was on the brink. She grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him to her for a deep kiss just as she fell over the edge, and his mouth silenced her moans of pleasure. Killian chuckled lowly, satisfied with his own work.

"That was quick, lass." he commented, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. "I love the way you look when you fall apart beneath me. Gods, you're so beautiful." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

She'd recovered and she opened her eyes to look at him. Her pirate. The guy that just made her come in under two minutes in a public place. The man that she loved more than anything else, except Henry. "Killian, you really are a pirate. You don't shy away from anything, do you?"

He shrugged. "I've done a lot of things. Not much that embarrasses me, I'm afraid." Emma giggled, making him laugh as well.

"How did you know about the bubbles being so...stimulating?" she asked, as he moved beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"I didn't." he said. "But I remembered how much you like those vibrating devices, and I felt like the bubbles could do something similar for you."

Emma shook her head with a grin. "Pirate."

"You love it."

True.

After about five minutes of lazily enjoying the massage of the bubbles, Emma slid her hand over his chest and down beneath the surface, moving straight towards his crotch. He hissed when she touched him and felt how hard she was, and she smirked. Her turn. She pushed his trunks down far enough so his erection could spring free. The bubbles that disturbed that water hid everything quite well, and Emma started to move her hand up and down his length, making his arm around her tighten, and his breathing speed up.

"Gods, love, the things you do to me." he breathed.

She smirked, looking around to see if anyone was close, but everyone was at the other part of the pool, where the waves had just started. She had about five minutes. She broke free of his arm, settled herself in front of him with her hands on his hips and looked him dead in the eye. He was a bit confused but when she started to lower herself deeper into the water his eyes widened and he groaned. She took a deep breath, went under and took him in her mouth. She felt him jerk.

It was really strange, giving him a blow job under water. She couldn't breathe, and the bubbles made sure she couldn't hear anything. She had to make sure she wouldn't gag, otherwise, she'd gulp down a lot of water. So she stayed at the tip, especially licking along his shaft, and sucking on the tip. When she emerged for the first time for breath, his eyes were closed and his teeth were buried in his lip to stop moans from escaping him. Smiling, she dove back under and continued her work. The second time she came up, he was prepared and he pulled her into a kiss.

"You are a bloody vixen." he groaned.

She smirked and went under again, and it took her about three more breaths to get him to the brink. When she felt him spasm, he pulled her up suddenly, placing her on his lap, pushing her biking bottom aside and sliding inside of her in one smooth move. She gasped as he released himself inside of her, feeling his hot come shoot deep inside of her, and she leaned forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder. He was gasping and muttering her name, stroking her hair softly.

"I love you so much, Emma." he whispered. Over his shoulder, she saw that the waves had stopped and she moved off him reluctantly. Sure enough, Henry came plunging in moments later. Luckily, Killian had his trunks back on, and their breathing had calmed down.

"Hey guys! You missed the waves!" he said excitedly, his big eyes shining.

"Yeah, we were just lounging here for a bit." Emma said, her voice catching in her throat when a vivid picture of how they had _not_ been lounging came to her.

"Hey, Grandma and Grandpa are here, too, with little James! Is it okay if I play with him for a bit?"

"Of course, Henry." Emma said with a smile, looking over to see her parents in the children's pool. She waved at them. "Have fun!"

Henry bolted off, leaving Killian and Emma alone once again. "I need something to drink." Emma said, sighing. "If I ever want to stay patient and not tear those trunks from your body at every turn, I need it."

Killian smirked. "Got my rum with me, darling."

"Let's go." She started to climb out, but Killian suddenly pulled her back into the water, her ass pressed firmly against his crotch, his hands gently massaging her breasts.

"I'm going to ravish you when we get home, love. I'm going to make you feel so good. I'm going to make you scream." he whispered in her ear on a husky tone. She shivered hard. "And you're going to enjoy every. single. second." Then he released her, climbing out of the bubbles gracefully, with a sinful smile on his lips.

Groaning, Emma left the bath and followed him, snatching the flask of rum from him before he could take a sip, and she gulped down a large swig.

This was going to be a very long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
